The Exodus
by HaileytheZombieQueen
Summary: All the adults have become cannibals, a few kids locked up in a mall are dying little by little, humanity has collapsed. Now the children are on their own to survive the outbreak and leaving to find a new world which could be rapture or their demise. O.C story feel free to join.
1. Chapter 1

No one had really expected the_ end _to come near, most of the kids imagined the_ end _to arrive sometime another generation. Months had passed after the epidemic began in London.

First it began with an illness infected most of the adults, then the rest began to become infected and soon die off leaving the children alone, it seemed like paradise at first, a world with no adults and rules but the fun died when they realized the adults getting back up and eating children like something seen of a horror film.

Grown-ups, as they were called were cannibal remains of the adults who died puss and maggot rotted creatures no longer human. That's is what they were predators to the surviving children.

Inside of a mall allot of children had locked themselves in unorganized and starving after finishing the last sources of food that was in the mall in which they had been in for months rotting like infected outside.

That day they were all getting a new expierence that would change their very lives.

**I really like writing zombie stories and I haven't done so in a long time and I want to make a comeback and I have read a few of Charlie's books I haven't read any of the new ones my brother is ordering them for me and I hope to get them soon but I am fascinated by the books that I wanted to write a fanfiction.**

** This is a first chapter they're rather short everytime but I need O.C's and if you would if you would like to join please fill out small form and I will add you:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance (Top, bottom, shoes, etc.):**

**Skills:**

**Weapon choice:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**


	2. Chapter 2

Their horror began when what remained of the teachers died, they weren't aware of what would happen after they had reawakened, the highschool had kept the kids teaching them with the remaining teachers, they died or suffered in the infirmary daily.

Hailey that day was outside on the roof, skipping the classes of the remaining teachers she had. She looked out into city in thoughts of one day getting out of a normal highschool life, she imagined herself as a designer like she had always dreamed of.

Her thoughts had came into a halt due an agonizing cry coming from inside of the building. In curiousity she went inside. She walked into the hall where the infirmary was only to find the windows splattered with blood and the nurses screaming behind it.

"Oh shit." She whispered and ran to a classroom where her brother was at. As she ran she saw the empty classrooms, all across London a mysterious virus killed off adults over the age of sixteen.

Hailey pushed open the door to where she hoped her brother would be, she didn't care if the teacher would scold her or even expel her but what she witnessed was a key sign to get out of the school.

Her brother was more older and more taller than she was his name was Eli, he was a soccer player and had done a few military classes and even had a habit of knowing more about that than his own school work.

"Brother, we have to get out of here now!" She said panting and holding back tears.

"What happened?" He said getting and grabbing her shoulders so Hailey could stop shaking. She couldn't speak the words we're stuck in her mouth.

"The... nurse's station... blood... everywhere." She whispered still shaking uncontrollably.

Eli understood rapidly the virus may have tooken it's turn in London eighty percent of the adults were already dead the rest were infected and dying now they both knew what might happen next.

"Lets go." Eli said and took her out of the class and held her hand as he lead her to his locker his military class.

"Did you forget something?" She asked. He popped it open and grabbed rifle with a bayonet at the end.

"If you speak the truth we need to be armed and ready. This is a standard rifle, doesn't fire nor accept rounds it was only used for practice marches." He replied slinging it on his back.

Hailey shook the idea of killing someone else. "Let's call the police. We could see if they could help us."

Eli sighed in frustration and handed her his phone. "Make it quick."

She dialed the numbers and listened but instead recieved the recorded message. She dialed once again only to recieve the same thing.

"No way. Their busy, that's impossible."

"Not many adults are left so of course they're busy."

Just then the PA to the school boomed scaring them a bit.

"This is a emergency annoucments for all the students. An emergency is taking event inside of the school, this is not a drill, all students must follow their teacher's instructions and evacuate. I repeat..."

"So they finally found out." Eli said quietly to himself. "I guess you were telling the truth." The PA then made strange sounds and then went silent. "It's happening."

"Get away!" The annoucer yelled as the PA turned back on. "Get back! Argh! Arghhhh! Help! Help! Heeeeeelp!" It turned off once again the school was silent except for the chalk that shattered on the floor.

It was an instant riot, students poured out of their classrooms in fear. They trampled on one and another, pushed their friends out of the way, and even attacked just to get through

Hailey looked over the crowd of fleeing students trying to escape but it was a riot.

"Lets go." Eli grabbed her hand again and pulled her the oppisite way.

"Where are we going? The exit is the other way." Hailey yelled over the noise.

"We need to go the other way." Eli quickly explained. "The halls with classes are flooding out, we are going through the management buildings."

She said nothing and followed her brother as they ran the oppisite way while those who tried to escape ran into the grown-ups.

Outside sitting in the ally of the school was another student named Keegan, he wore dark grey outdoor shirt, dark blue jeans, and hiking boots, his bookbag was by him and he twirled a knife in his hands.

He looked up at the sun and covered his eyes. He had stayed up all night, something bothered him and kept him up. A trashcan fell over and Keegan noticed one of his friends coming over limping a bit.

"Hey. What the hell man, don't scare me like that." He said to his friend. "Skipping class as well?"

His friend shuffled forward and that is when Keegan realized something was going on. He stopped twirling his knife and stabbed the grown-up in the chest but it still moved, blood dripped and pus now covered his hand.

"What the hell?" He thought and pulled out the knife. "A perfect stab in the heart. Why isn't he dying!"

The corpse opened his mouth more wider than average human and roared. Behind him another kid ran up to help. He had brown skin, white shirt now covered in blood, with a black jacket wrapped around his waist, blue jeans, and carried a bat.

"Get the hell away!" He yelled and hit the grown-up on the back but it hardly did a thing. Keegan wrestled to keep it from biting him but the grown-up was stronger and had many close attempts.

Keegan grabbed the knife and stabbed it more times in the chest. "Jesus Christ! Why won't you die already!" He yelled stabbing the grown-up more.

The boy behind him hit the grown-up more but nothing happened. Finally Keegan pushed the grown-up back and the boy hit it against the wall, Keegan reached in his bookbag and grabbed a tomahawk he had carried ever since the infection began.

"Die already!" He shouted and brought the small axe into it's temple splattering the walls with red blood and pus.

The other kid dropped his bat and panted for air. "Are you OK? We're you injured?" He asked.

Keegan felt the rush of adrenaline leaving him but he felt alright the grown-up hadn't injured him or nothing. In response he shook his head still trying to catch some air.

"The name is James Simon, just call me James." He patted Keegan's back.

"Keegan Daniels. Thanks man, you saved my ass back there." Keegan said grabbing his backpack and tomahawk.

"This mess isn't over." James stopped him. The grown-ups had finished off all of the students that morning. In a matter of time the school which was once a place of learning was now a hive of nightmares.

** I decided to back track since not many O.C's joined so this is just a flashback because I like doing bloody beginings. But please if you have an O.C feel free to join just fill out the info in chapter 1 and you're in.**

** Also I found my brothers intro to a videogame he wants to make its a animated one and I really like it and was inspired by it so brother thank you.**

** Plus I am afraid of writing down names of places due to fears can someone tell me if I can do that.**

**These O.C's are not mine but they belong to their following owners.**

**Keegan Cole Daniels- Stripe213**

**Eli War- LordPataknight0509**

**James T. Simon- SuperMario99**


End file.
